Season 3
|channel = swim |prev = Season 2 |run = April 1 - October 1, 2017 |next = Season 4}}Season 3 is the third season of Rick and Morty. The season consists of 10 episodes. It was first announced by swim in August 2015, and premiered without warning on April 1, 2017, as an April Fools stunt. The first episode was looped for the entire night on its first airing on the channel. The rest of the season started airing on July 30, 2017, nearly four months after the first episode aired. The season concluded with "The Rickchurian Mortydate" on October 1, 2017. Characters Main *'Rick' (voiced by Justin Roiland) — A genius scientist and alcoholic whose inventions and experiments serve as the basis for the episodes. *'Morty '(voiced by Justin Roiland) — Rick's impressionable grandson who is often dragged along on his grandfather's escapades. *'Jerry' (voiced by Chris Parnell) — Morty's insecure father, whose disapproval of Rick's influence on Morty only deepens his marital troubles with Beth. *'Beth' (voiced by Sarah Chalke) — Morty's holier-than-thou mother, a cardiac surgeon for horses. *'Summer' (voiced by Spencer Grammer) — Morty's angst-ridden older sister who occasionally joins Rick on his adventures. Recurring *'Jessica' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) — Morty's primary love interest, and classmate. *'Tricia Lange' (voiced by Cassie Steele) — A classmate of Summer known for her large breasts. Characters of the Day *'Cornvelious Daniel' (voiced by Nathan Fillion) — The Galactic Federation agent tasked with obtaining the formula for inter-dimensional travel from Rick Sanchez's brain. *'Hemorrhage' (voiced by Joel McHale) — The leader of The Deathstalkers on the Post-Apocalyptic dimension who hunts other inhabitants who refused to change with his group's ways. *'Jaguar' (voiced by Danny Trejo) — The trained killer who was tasked with killing Rick Sanchez (in the form of Pickle Rick) in order to 'save' his daughter's life. *'Vance Maximus' (voiced by Christian Slater) - The leader of The Vindicators. *'Supernova' (voiced by Gillian Jacobs) — The unspoken leader of The Vindicators. *'Alan Rails' (voiced by Lance Reddick) — A member of The Vindicators. *'Million Ants' (voiced by Tom Kenny) — A member of The Vindicators. *'Crocubot' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) — A member of The Vindicators. *'Noob-Noob' (voiced by Justin Roiland) — A member of The Vindicators. *'Worldender' (voiced by —) — The archnemesis of The Vindicators. *'Logic' (voiced by Logic) — An American rapper, singer, songwriter, and record producer. * Risotto Groupon (voiced by Clancy Brown) — is an antagonist who appears in "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy." He is the assistant manager of a restaurant. *'Shnoopy Bloopers '(voiced by Tom Kenny) — is an alien friend of Rick's who made his first appearance in "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy." *'Gene' (voiced by Tom Kenny) — The next door neighbor of the Smith Family. He appeared in "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy." *'Lisa and Lisa's Brother': were two alien children who appeared in the episode, "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy." they were seen playing at the restaurant where Rick and Jerry were drinking. *'Toxic Rick' (voiced by Justin Roiland) — The embodiment of all the things Rick deems to be his negative qualities. *'Toxic Morty '(voiced by Justin Roiland) — The embodiment of all the things Morty deems to be his negative qualities. *'Stacy '(voiced by ——) — An girl who Morty dated in "Rest and Ricklaxation." *'Jacqueline' (voiced by ——) — A girl Morty dated and lived with for three weeks in "Rest and Ricklaxation." *'Mitch' (voiced by ——) — a student at Harry Herpson High School, who Morty taught how to play the trombone. *'Evil Morty' (voiced by Justin Roiland) — The new president of The Citadel and is known from his appearance in “Close Rick-counters of Rick Kind” as the only Morty who has controlled a Rick. Crew Writers *Mike McMahan: "The Rickshank Rickdemption," "Morty's Mind Blowers" and "The ABC's of Beth" *Jane Becker: "Rickmancing the Stone" *Jessica Gao: "Pickle Rick" *Sarah Carbiener: "Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender" *Erica Rosbe: "Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender" *Ryan Ridley: "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy," "Tales From the Citadel," and "Morty's Mind Blowers" *Tom Kauffman: "Rest and Ricklaxation" *James Siciliano: "Morty's Mind Blowers" *Dan Guterman: "Morty's Mind Blowers" *Justin Roiland: "Morty's Mind Blowers" *Dan Harmon: "Morty's Mind Blowers" and "The Rickchurian Mortydate" Directors *Juan Meza-León: "The Rickshank Rickdemption," "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy," and "The ABC's of Beth" *Dominic Polcino: "Rickmancing the Stone" and "Tales From the Citadel" *Anthony Chun: "Pickle Rick," "Rest and Ricklaxation," and "The Rickchurian Mortydate" *Bryan Newton: "Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender" and "Morty's Mind Blowers" Episodes Trivia *The season premiered without advance notice on April 1, 2017. It looped continually late into the night causing other swim programming to be postponed a week later. *Originally slated at 14 episodes, the season was shortened to 10. *Unlike the previous seasons, there is no Interdimensional Cable themed episode. Instead, a different anthological format premiered in "Morty's Mind Blowers" *It is the highest viewed season so far, with every episode except for "The Rickshank Rickdemption" receiving over 2 million viewers on initial airing. Site navigation it:Stagione 3 * *